Chez nous
by Aku'Raichuu
Summary: JohnKat. Le jeu est remporté. Leur univers les attend. Demain, enfin, ils rentreront chez eux. Mais il va falloir laisser quelque chose derrière...


**Rating : K+** (rien à signaler à part que Karkat est fidèle à lui-même côté langage, mais si vous avez lu Homestuck vous devez être habitués donc...)

**Note Importante :** Attentions, Spoilers ! Si vous n'avez pas dépassé l'Acte 6 Acte 6 Intermission 1, je vous déconseille de lire ceci !

Autre truc, ffnet ne me permet pas d'afficher mes persterlogs correctement. On m'a dit que cette fic en valait le coup donc pour une fois je la poste aussi ici, mais je vous conseille vivement d'aller plutôt la lire sur le site Archive of Our Own (cherchez AsukaMirai, ou bien le titre de cette fic, lien sur mon profil) pour avoir les pesterlogs en couleur et tout ! Je ne vous force pas. Juste qu'en tant qu'auteur ça me fait mal de voir ma fic massacrée à ce point. Bref voilà je me tais.

Vous pouvez écouter "Coming Home" de Skylar Grey en lisant, si vous voulez. J'ai eu l'idée en écoutant cette musique.

* * *

**Chez nous**

**...**

**...**

John regardait à travers la vitre, paume de la main posée sur cette dernière. Il regardait, nostalgique, l'Univers se reformer. C'était marrant, quand il y pensait. Il n'avait jamais vu sa planète de loin, pourtant là, elle lui semblait tellement… familière. Comme une vieille amie perdue de vue depuis si longtemps. Bientôt, il ne serait qu'un point de plus sur sa surface.

« Impatient ? »

Le garçon se retourna brusquement, sursautant à la voix pourtant bien connue de son amie.

« Rose, tu m'as fait peur ! Et oui, je suis impatient, pas toi ?  
- Bien sûr. Comme nous tous. Qui ne le serait pas, après toutes ces années ?  
- Quatre ans, hein ? Tu crois que les choses auront changé, en bas ?  
- Qui sait ? Peut-être tout sera-t-il juste redevenu comme avant, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ou bien il aura poursuis son cours sans nous.  
- Je devrais peut-être demander à Dave. C'était lui, l'expert du temps, non ?  
- Haha, je pense qu'il est aussi perdu que nous, cette fois. Bien sûr, il n'en laissera rien paraître. Tu le connais.  
- Ouais. »

Ils demeurèrent un instant en silence, leur regard rivé sur la planète bleue.

« Hé, Rose…  
- Hm ?  
- On retrouvera pas nos parents, pas vrai ? J'veux dire… Y'a aucune chance que…  
- John…  
- Héhé, ouais je m'en doutais. T'en fais pas. »

Le jeune homme s'accorda quelques secondes de plus pour contempler l'espace s'étendant sous ses yeux puis il se retourna vers son amie, tout sourire.

« Bon, on ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller. Jade va pas être contente si on rate la fête !  
- Oui, après tout le mal qu'elle s'est donnée pour l'organiser, ce serait rude de notre part.  
- C'est clair. Et puis c'est le dernier soir.  
- Exact. Demain, nos routes se sépareront… Temporairement, bien sûr.  
- Ça fera quand même bizarre de plus vous voir tout le temps. J'veux dire, on aura toujours pesterchum, mais…  
- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Ce ne sera pas la même chose.  
- Ouais, voilà. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, puis tous deux quittèrent le poste d'observation pour se téléporter vers le centre du vaisseau où, ils le savaient, leurs amis les attendaient.

...

...

La fête organisée par Jade fut, bien sûr, une réussite. Plus que la musique ou les boissons, c'était pouvoir passer du temps entre eux quatre pour la dernière fois qui rendrait la soirée mémorable. Et puis ça leur permettait de se changer les idées ; pouvoir oublier, l'espace de quelques heures, le doute et l'incertitude toujours présents. Ne pas avoir à se demander ce qui se passerait ensuite, ce que serait leur vie une fois de retour chez eux.

Chez eux. Même l'appellation sonnait bizarre quand John y pensait. Il avait connu tant d'endroits, tant de choses ces quatre dernières années. LOWAS, Prospit, le bateau volant… Et toutes les autres planètes, tous les autres mondes qu'il avait visité, qu'il avait appris à connaître. Bien sûr, il avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps dans sa vieille maison, mais ce n'était pas pareil. L'Univers n'était pas pareil.

Ses pouvoirs de God Tier lui manquaient. Il aimait pouvoir voler au hasard, se laisser porter par le vent, sentir la brise le porter çà et là, au gré de ses envies. Il savait qu'il devait les laisser une fois le jeu gagné, mais à présent qu'ils avaient disparu, il se sentait comme vide. Comme s'il avait perdu une petite partie de lui-même en même temps que le pyjama bleu.

Et puis…

Et puis il y avait les trolls.

« John ? T'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées… »

L'interpellé sursauta une fois de plus, sorti de sa rêverie.

« Haha, c'est un peu ça, ouais.  
- Tout va bien ?  
- C'est rien, Jade. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir un peu.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde fait cette tête quand je dis ça ?  
- Rien, rien ! Hm, donc, tu pensais à quoi ?  
- Oh, un peu tout. J'imagine que ça me rend un peu triste, tu sais… De devoir dire adieu à tout ça.  
- Tu veux dire Skaia ?  
- Ça, nos pouvoirs… Et puis le reste.  
- John…  
- Hé, ça va, j'ai dit ! C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien ! Et puis on a gagné, non ? On devrait être contents. Je suis content ! On va enfin retrouver nos maisons. Les vraies, pas… des versions pleines de gribouillis, avec des baignoires en haut des escaliers. »

Il força un sourire, mais il lui suffit de voir l'air inquiet de sa sœur ectobiologique pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour cacher quand les choses allaient mal, peu importe les efforts qu'il faisait. Il sourit néanmoins, peut-être pour se convaincre lui-même.

« On pouvait pas rester des enfants éternellement. »

Jade posa une main sur son épaule, un sourire chaleureux sur son visage. John ne doutait pas un instant de sa sincérité. Il savait que Jade était le genre à se préoccuper honnêtement des autres. Difficile d'imaginer que, quelques mois plus tôt, cette même Jade essayait de le tuer. Ce n'était plus qu'un mauvais rêve, à présent ; même ses oreilles de chien avaient disparu en même temps que leurs pouvoirs de God Tiers. Elle n'avait plus rien de « grimbark », c'était juste la gentille Jade qu'il connaissait. Celle sur qui on peut toujours compter, celle qui garde toujours la tête haute et ne perd jamais espoir. Celle qui le comprenait si bien, pour avoir passé trois ans en sa compagnie. Cette fois-là encore, elle savait mieux que quiconque ce qui le perturbait.

« C'est pas comme si on les perdait pour toujours, John. Il y a pesterchum, et…  
- Mais si ça ne marche plus ? Une fois que le jeu aura totalement disparu, comment nos deux univers pourraient entrer en contact ?  
- Je… Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera un moyen…  
- Et si on n'en trouve pas ? »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait rien à répondre, bien sûr. Parce que la réponse la plus évidente, ils la connaissaient. Ils n'osaient juste pas la prononcer.

« Je suis triste aussi, tu sais ?  
- … Je sais. Désolé. »

John prit sa main et l'attira doucement à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. La jeune fille enfouit sa tête dans son épaule, ses longs cheveux chatouillant les bras du garçon. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, juste assez longtemps pour que le parfum de Jade s'imprègne sur les vêtements de John. Jade fut la première à rompre le contact, tapotant doucement dans le dos de son presque-frère avant de le lâcher.

« Allez, je retourne avec les autres. Il faut bien profiter de cette fête !  
- Oui, juste une minute et… »

Jade posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, souriant tendrement.

« Pas la peine de te forcer. C'est le dernier soir. Va lui parler. »

John la regarda longtemps avant de finalement lui rendre son sourire. Décidément, Jade le connaissait vraiment bien.

« Merci. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et John lui tourna le dos, marchant jusqu'à la plateforme de téléportation qui le mènerait jusqu'à sa chambre.

...

...

John tapotait distraitement son écran d'ordinateur des doigts, supportant mal d'attendre que l'appareil s'allume. Quand, finalement, le programme de messagerie instantanée s'ouvrit sur sa liste de contacts, c'est le cœur battant qu'il chercha parmi les pseudos. Un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il ferait s'il n'était pas connecté, mais sa crainte fut dissipée la seconde d'après quand il vit le nom qu'il cherchait.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 22:38 -

EB: hé.  
CG: HÉ.  
EB: alors, hm... ça y est. le dernier soir.  
CG: QUELLE REMARQUE PERTINENTE.  
EB: tu es chez toi ?  
CG: PAS COMME SI J'AVAIS BEAUCOUP D'AUTRES ENDROITS OÙ ALLER. JE TE RAPPELLE QUE MON UNIVERS À MOI A FINI DE SE REFORMER. ON PEUT PLUS VRAIMENT VOLETER JOYEUSEMENT N'IMPORTE OÙ QUAND L'ENVIE NOUS PREND.  
CG: ENFIN, PAS QUE J'AIE DÉJÀ EU CE PUTAIN DE PRIVILÈGE DE GOD TIER. INUTILE DU DÉBUT À LA FIN ET MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE CREVER CORRECTEMENT, C'EST MOI, KARKAT VANTAS.  
EB: dis pas ça, au final vous avez gagné autant que nous !  
CG: UNIQUEMENT PARCE QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ LÀ POUR CORRIGER MES PUTAINS D'ERREURS. TU SAIS, CELLES QUI ONT FAILLI NOUS COÛTER À TOUS LA VIE.  
EB: mais si tu n'avais pas fait ces erreurs, on aurait juste fini dans une ligne temporelle condamnée. fallait passer par-là pour rester dans la ligne alpha ou je ne sais quoi, c'est pas toi qui m'a dit ça ?  
CG: ÇA CHANGE RIEN.  
EB: karkat...  
CG: PEU IMPORTE, ÉCOUTE, LAISSONS TOMBER ÇA POUR LE MOMENT, OK ? J'AI PAS ENVIE QU'ON PASSE NOTRE DERNIÈRE CONVERSATION À ARGUMENTER LÀ-DESSUS. ON A GAGNÉ CE PUTAIN DE JEU ALORS N'EN PARLONS PLUS.  
EB: ...  
CG: QUOI.  
EB: notre dernière conversation, hein ?  
CG: OH.  
CG: OUAIS, ÇA ME SEMBLE ASSEZ INÉVITABLE.  
CG: JE VOIS PAS TROP COMMENT NOS PUTAINS D'UNIVERS POURRAIENT RESTER CONNECTÉS.  
EB: ouais, c'est pas super bien parti. héhé...  
EB: jade dit qu'il faut garder espoir, mais honnêtement j'y crois pas trop.  
CG: HM, ÇA LUI RESSEMBLE BIEN. J'EN CONCLUS QU'ELLE VA PAS TROP MAL SI C'EST CE QU'ELLE PENSE.  
EB: oh, oui, elle va bien ! tout le monde va bien, en fait.  
CG: PARCE QUE QUELQUE CHOSE DANS MA PHRASE T'A FAIT CROIRE QUE JE ME PRÉOCCUPAIS DU BIEN-ÊTRE DE CE GROUPE D'ABRUTIS D'HUMAINS PITOYABLES ? ATTENDS, LAISSE-MOI ME RELIRE. NON, JE VOIS RIEN QUI INSINUE QUOI QUE CE SOIT DE CE GENRE DANS CE QUE J'AI DIT. EN FAIT, LA PROPORTION D'INTÉRÊT QUE J'ATTRIBUE À LEUR SANTÉ EST À PEU PRÈS ÉGALE À ABSOLUMENT PUTAIN DE RIEN. L'INTÉRÊT S'EST BARRÉ DE CHEZ LUI EN LAISSANT FEMME ET ENFANTS DERRIÈRE ET EST ALLÉ REFAIRE SA VIE DANS LE PAYS DE RIEN-À-FOUTRE-LAND.  
EB: karkat, je SAIS que t'es ami avec jade !  
EB: avoue qu'elle va te manquer. et dave, tu passais pas mal de temps avec lui avant qu'on se revoit, pas vrai ?  
CG: SI TU CROIS QUE CES ENFOIRÉS VONT ME MANQUER, ALORS TU PEUX TOUT DE SUITE ALLER TE RACHETER UN ORGANE CÉRÉBRAL PARCE QUE LA PARTIE MARQUÉE BON SENS DE TA STUPIDE BOITE À PENSER HUMAINE ATROPHIÉE VIENT DE LITTÉRALEMENT EXPLOSER.  
EB: ils vont te manquer ! :D  
CG: TIENS, LA PARTIE LIÉE À LA COMPRÉHENSION VIENT DE PÉTER AUSSI ON DIRAIT PUISQUE VISIBLEMENT TU N'AS PAS SAISI UN SEUL PUTAIN DE MOT DE CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE. J'ESPÈRE QUE TA PUTAIN DE PLANÈTE DÉBILE A DE BONS MÉDECINS. À MON AVIS, VUE L'AMPLEUR DES DÉGÂTS, IL ME SEMBLE TRÈS IMPROBABLE QUE TON CAS PUISSE UN JOUR S'ARRANGER. TOUTES MES PUTAINS DE CONDOLÉANCES, EGBERT, TU ES DÉFINITIVEMENT UN ABRUTI FINI.  
EB: est-ce que je vais te manquer ?

John se mordit la lèvre sans s'en rendre compte. Le silence suivit sa dernière ligne, mais peut-être était-ce juste lui qui se faisait des idées. Karkat pouvait très bien n'être qu'en train de prendre son temps pour taper sa réponse, ou alors quelqu'un lui parlait et… Non, il était seul chez lui, il l'avait dit.

Pourquoi tout ce temps pour répondre ?

CG: ABSOLUMENT PAS. TON ABSENCE SERA UN PUTAIN DE SOULAGEMENT. EN FAIT, POURQUOI ES-TU ENCORE EN TRAIN DE ME PARLER ?  
EB: euh, je  
EB: voulais juste te parler une dernière fois ?  
CG: ON S'EST DÉJÀ DIT AU REVOIR QUAND NOTRE UNIVERS À NOUS A FINI DE SE REFORMER. OU ALORS T'AS DÉJÀ OUBLIÉ ? VU TES FACULTÉS MENTALES ÇA NE M'ÉTONNERAIT PAS.  
EB: pourquoi tu dis ça ?! j'avais envie de te parler, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?  
CG: HONNÊTEMENT ? JE COMMENCE À EN AVOIR PLUS QUE MARRE DE TOI. C'ÉTAIT DÉJÀ PAS ÉVIDENT DE TE SUPPORTER PENDANT LE JEU, IL FAUT EN PLUS QUE TU VIENNES ME FAIRE CHIER JUSQU'AU BOUT ! FAUT TE LE DIRE COMMENT POUR QUE TU ME LÂCHES UN PEU, BORDEL ?!  
EB: ouah, excuse-moi !  
EB: je croyais juste qu'on était...  
CG: QUOI, AMIS ?  
EB: ben ouais !  
CG: ENCORE UN TRUC DE PLUS QUE TU AS PAS PIGÉ. LA LISTE COMMENCE À ÊTRE LONGUE. EST-CE QUE TU ESSAYES DE BATTRE UN RECORD, LÀ ? JE VOIS PAS D'AUTRE EXPLICATION À TA CONNERIE. JE TE RASSURE SI C'EST LE CAS, TU VIENS DE REMPORTER TOUS LES PUTAINS DE PRIX DE NOS DEUX UNIVERS RÉUNIS ! TOUS LES PRIX, JOHN ! ABSOLUMENT TOUS !  
EB: très bien, j'ai compris ! tu veux que je te foute la paix, j'vais te foutre la paix ! c'est pas comme si j'avais pas d'autres trucs plus importants à faire que de passer mon dernier soir sur skaia avec toi, de toute façon !  
EB: juste pour ton information, moi je te considérais comme un ami. je t'aimais bien, tu sais ? j'étais même super triste de plus te revoir, c'est pour ça que je voulais avoir une dernière conversation avec toi avant de partir.  
EB: hé, karkat, s'il te plaît. je crois que c'est vraiment la dernière fois, là.  
EB: genre... la toute, toute dernière.  
EB: je veux pas partir sans savoir si tu étais juste sarcastique ou si tu m'as vraiment toujours détesté.  
EB: dis-moi.  
EB: tu penses quoi de moi ?  
CG: FRANCHEMENT ?  
EB: franchement.  
CG: JE TE HAIS. JE TE HAIS ET C'EST MÊME PAS LE GENRE DE HAINE QUE JE POURRAIS APPRÉCIER DE RESSENTIR POUR QUELQU'UN. CROIS-MOI, MA HAINE POUR TOI EST CENT POUR CENT PLATONIQUE ET ELLE BRÛLE SI FORT QUE TA SEULE VUE M'EST INSUPPORTABLE. MÊME TON PUTAIN DE TEXTE BLEU ME PIQUE LES RÉTINES ET PROVOQUE EN MOI UNE TELLE ENVIE DE GERBER QUE JE CROIS QUE JE FINIRAI LA SOIRÉE AUX CHIOTTES À DÉVERSER TOUT LE CONTENU DE MON ESTOMAC SI JE CONTINUE DE TE PARLER UNE MINUTE DE PLUS !  
CG: T'AS COMPRIS ? JE TE HAIS, ALORS CASSE-TOI UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES ! !

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 23:19 –-

John n'attendit pas de voir si la fenêtre de conversation allait se rouvrir ou non. Il se leva et débrancha son ordinateur directement, ne s'arrêtant pour se rasseoir qu'une fois l'écran devenu noir et le bruit de machine éteint. Il n'essaya même pas de retenir les larmes de frustration sur ses joues.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Ils étaient pourtant amis ! Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir imaginé ! Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, regardé des films, assis côte à côte… Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à lui de la sorte, à présent ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour mettre le troll en colère ! Et puis… Il était sûr que Karkat était triste, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il l'avait même laissé lui donner l'accolade avant de se dire adieu. Il avait senti ses mains se refermer sur son sweat-shirt de God Tier quelques secondes, comme s'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. John ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé tout ça ! Ce n'était pas possible, juste… Pas possible…

Allaient-ils vraiment se quitter pour toujours sur ces mots ? Sans que John ait pu lui dire à quel point il était important pour lui ? Qu'il le considérait comme un vrai ami, plus que n'importe quel autre troll ? Que les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble faisaient partie des meilleurs souvenirs qu'il avait de tout le jeu ? Qu'il s'était même, parfois, juste quelque fois demandé comment ce serait s'ils étaient un tout petit peu plus que des amis, et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à chasser totalement ces idées de sa tête malgré tous ses efforts ; que quoi qu'il fasse Karkat restait toujours dans ses pensées, y occupait une place toute particulière, différente de celle de Dave, Rose ou encore Jade ?

Il allait s'en aller, et garder tout ça enfoui en lui à jamais, sans jamais savoir pourquoi Karkat lui en voulait à ce point ?

Le garçon se laissa tomber sur son lit, vidé de toute motivation pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ce soir-là. Il voulait juste… dormir. Fermer ses yeux gonflés par quelques larmes trop vite versées et se laisser sombrer. Ne plus penser à rien. Essayer de se dire que les choses seraient différentes demain ; oui, les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes. Probablement.

Il l'espérait en tout cas, tandis qu'il s'endormait pour la dernière fois sous un ciel qui n'en est pas un, loin, si loin de sa planète maternelle.

...

...

« John ? Tu manges pas ? »

Le jeune homme leva la tête de son assiette encore pleine. Il fallut au moins une bonne dizaine de secondes à son cerveau pas bien réveillé pour comprendre qui lui parlait et ce qu'on lui demandait.

« Oh, euh… Pas faim.  
- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Non, avait-il envie de répondre. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. En fait, tout allait plutôt mal. Mais l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Jade le dissuada de parler honnêtement.

« C'est rien, t'inquiète ! Juste un petit coup de blues. Ça ira mieux quand on sera rentrés.  
- Tu as parlé avec lui ? »

Décidément, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

« Oui.  
- … Et ?  
- On a discuté, on s'est redit au revoir. Tout va bien, je t'assure !  
- John, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Karkat ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais !  
- Écoute, je… »

Il hésita un instant avant de se raviser, forçant un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Non, rien. On en parlera chez nous, d'accord ? Dès que j'arrive, promis, la première chose que je fais est d'allumer mon ordinateur.  
- … Si tu le dis. Je veux juste que tu n'aies pas de regrets, tu sais ?  
- J'en n'ai pas ! Mais, merci, Jade. »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina et elle retourna à ses affaires, laissant John seul avec son assiette – il n'y toucherait probablement pas de la matinée. En fait, il se serait levé pour débarrasser son plateau, si une main ne s'était pas appuyée sur son épaule pour le faire rasseoir.

« Dave, j'allais partir ranger mes affaires, là.  
- Hm ? T'as dit quelque chose, bro ? »

John soupira, reposant son plateau et croisant les bras, un petit sourire se traçant malgré lui sur ses lèvres.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. Tu veux quoi ?  
- Quoi, est-ce qu'un mec ne peut plus s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur pote pour profiter tranquillement de son petit-déjeuner made in space ?  
- Tu n'as pas de plateau.  
- Ouais, j'ai déjà mangé.  
- Donc, tu veux que je te tienne compagnie pendant que tu dégustes ton petit-déjeuner invisible ?  
- Déguster ne serait pas le mot, ce truc est immonde.  
- Haha, d'accord avec toi sur ce point. »

En parlant, il pressa la bouillie étrange de son assiette du bout de sa cuillère, son appétit de moins en moins présent.

« C'est Jade qui t'a demandé de venir me parler ?  
- Nope. Enfin, peut-être que si. T'occupe pas autant des détails, yo.  
- Pourquoi vous semblez tous croire que je vais mal ? Je vais très bien ! »

Dave arqua un sourcil, et John ne put que soupirer longuement.

« Même si j'allais mal, ce qui n'est _pas le cas_, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait y faire ? Pas comme si une solution miracle allait nous tomber dans les bras ! »

Il fixa son ami dans les yeux – dans les lunettes, en fait – mais le blond ne répondit rien.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Vous avez tous l'air de vouloir que j'admette que je vais pas bien, mais vous feriez quoi si c'était le cas ? Juste… Laissez-moi tranquille, ok ? »

John se leva, plateau en main, laissant Dave derrière. Trois pas, et déjà il commençait à regretter ses mots. Ils essayaient juste de l'aider, et lui il passait ses nerfs sur eux, tu parles d'un ami !  
Le jeune homme poussa un nouveau soupir. Il était tellement fatigué. Fatigué de tout ça, de ne pas savoir quoi faire, pas savoir quoi penser. Il devrait être heureux de rentrer chez lui, pourtant. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité ?

Pourquoi Karkat avait-il été si dur envers lui ? Cette question ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne puisse esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de réponse. Tout était tellement pénible ; et dans quelques heures à peine, il quitterait cet espace intermédiaire, seul pont reliant encore les deux nouveaux univers et qui disparaîtrait aussitôt le leur terminé. Dans quelques heures, il dirait adieu à ce monde, à Sburb, aux trolls.

...

...

Quelques heures – une notion devenue trop abstraite dernièrement. Personne sur le vaisseau n'avait l'heure ; toutes les pendules avaient été brisées durant le combat final. John s'était souvent demandé si Dave avait toujours ce rapport particulier avec le temps, mais n'avait pas osé lui poser la question après qu'ils aient perdu leurs pouvoirs de God Tiers. Alors ils faisaient sans. De toute façon, à quoi le temps leur aurait-il servi, ici dans le fin fond de l'espace ? Leur soleil était visible de loin, mais ses rayons n'atteignaient pas cet entre-deux, ce dernier petit morceau de Skaia, ultime fragment de plus en plus réduit, dévoré par deux grenouilles-univers tout juste nées et qui prenaient toute la place. Du moins, c'était ainsi que John aimait se le figurer. Rose et Jade auraient eu beaucoup à dire à ce sujet – que Skaia ne disparaissait pas réellement, qu'elle ne faisait que se transformer en leur nouvel univers – mais John n'était pas le genre à trop réfléchir, et surtout pas à des sujets aussi compliqués. Il était dans un vaisseau quelque part dans un bout d'espace encore connecté avec l'univers des trolls, l'univers de Karkat d'un côté, sa planète de l'autre. Attendant, bien sagement, le retour des quatre adolescents.

Quelques heures, c'était sans doute ce qui s'était écoulé. Juste quelques heures, elles avaient filé aussi vite qu'il l'avait redouté.

« Rien oublié ? »

John jeta un dernier regard à l'ordinateur posté dans ce qui lui avait servi de chambre. Il se demanda si Karkat était connecté. Peut-être avait-il essayé de lui parler, depuis la nuit passée. Peut-être que, s'il se connectait maintenant, il aurait les réponses aux questions qu'il n'avait pas osé poser.

« John ? Répéta Rose.  
- … Non, c'est bon. J'ai tout. On peut y aller. »

Il éteignit la lumière et referma la porte derrière lui.

...

« Donc… On y est, hein ? »

John suivit la direction que regardait Jade, imité par ses deux autres amis. Devant eux, leur planète attendait. Le royaume qu'ils s'étaient battus pour obtenir. Leur récompense.

« Ça fait un peu bizarre, poursuivit la jeune fille.  
- Le changement est toujours quelque peu effrayant, dit Rose doucement. Même s'il s'agit plus ici d'un retour en arrière qu'un véritable saut dans l'inconnu. Nous retournons juste à ce que nous avons toujours connu. »

Elle hésita un instant avant de rajouter, sa voix plus faible :

« À quelques détails près. »

Jade posa une main conciliante sur l'épaule de l'autre jeune fille. John ne dit rien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils avaient tous vécu la même douleur, tous subi la même perte. Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie, et quelques exceptions à cette règle ne suffisaient pas à la contourner.

« Désolée. L'heure n'est pas aux larmes.  
- En parlant d'heure, vous croyez qu'il fera jour quand on arrivera ?  
- Aucune idée. Ce sera une surprise, j'imagine. »

Elles s'échangèrent un sourire avant de se retourner vers les deux garçons.

« Bon, fit Jade, si y'a plus rien qui vous retient…  
- On arrive ! »

Souriant, John s'avançait déjà vers son amie, mais comme plus tôt, un bras le retint.

« En fait, y'a quelque chose.  
- Dave ? C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps !  
- La ferme, Egbert. »

John fronça les sourcils. Il voulut dégager son bras, mais Dave tenait bon.

« C'est quoi ton problème ?! »

Devant son agacement, le blond se contenta de sourire.

« Mon problème, c'est que mon meilleur bro est en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie, et même si ça me fait chier et qu'honnêtement je serais bien tenté de la fermer, j'ai pas l'intention de le laisser regretter ça pendant le restant de ses jours.  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- J'pense que tu le sais. »

Rose et Jade s'étaient rapprochées à présent, une inquiétude évidente sur leur visage.

« Ah ouais ? Poursuivit John. Ben t'as tort. Je suis complètement paumé, là !  
- John, interrompit Jade, je pense que Dave ne veut juste pas que tu fasses le mauvais choix…  
- Mais quel choix ? Y'a aucun choix, y'a jamais eu de choix !  
- N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun choix, dit Rose à son tour, ou as-tu seulement peur de prendre une décision ?  
- Je…  
- John, reprit Jade, tu sais bien que tout ce qu'on souhaite c'est que tu rentres avec nous ! Mais… si c'est pour que tu passes toute ta vie à te demander comment auraient été les choses… »

Le jeune homme regarda chacun de ses amis, confus. Dave lâcha enfin son bras, comprenant peut-être qu'il n'allait plus se débattre.

« On veut seulement que tu sois heureux, dit Rose.  
- Mais, je… Je peux pas, juste pas. Et puis de toute façon, il ne voudra probablement pas me voir ! »

À nouveau, il voulut avancer mais Dave s'interposa.

« Quoi, parce qu'il t'a dit de le lâcher ? Mec, il te le dit depuis le début, ça t'a pas empêché de le coller comme un putain de yorkshire. Le Egbert que je connais est pas du genre à baisser les bras pour si peu.  
- Ouais, ben je suis plus le John d'avant. J'ai grandi !  
- Tu fuis.  
- Je ne fuis pas, je suis juste réaliste ! Les choses ne marchent pas comme ça dans la vraie vie ! On n'est pas dans un film, merde ! C'est pas Con-Air !  
- Bien sûr que c'est Con-Air ! Arrête de jouer les adultes responsables ! Tu voulais de l'aventure ? Tu voulais de l'inconnu ? C'est le moment de l'assumer, bro. C'est en train d'arriver, maintenant, et t'auras pas d'autres chances. Dis adieu à John Egbert le nerd qui reste collé devant son ordi à rêvasser. Là, maintenant, tu es Cameron Poe. Ton avion vient d'être détourné ; tu peux choisir de rester et d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne te sauver, ou alors tu peux affronter les sales types et devenir le putain de héros que t'as toujours admiré. Est-ce que Nic Cage rentrerait sagement chez lui, John ? Est-ce qu'il aurait la trouille ? Ou est-ce qu'il affronterait sa peur pour rejoindre sa femme et la morveuse blonde au nom chelou ?  
- Casey.  
- Ouais, Carie, peu importe. L'important, là, c'est que ton avion est sur le point de s'écraser. Il te reste moins de dix minutes pour faire ton choix. Le monde entier attend ta décision, et ta Tricia est en train de pleurer.  
- … Quoi ? »

Dave le fixa, silencieux. Même à travers les verres teintés de ses lunettes il pouvait voir la lueur de défi dans son regard. Il était sérieux. John eut un rire nerveux.

« Il est pas en train de pleurer. Il m'a dit qu'il me détestait.  
- Oh, John, pour l'amour de Dieu, réfléchis deux secondes. Quel genre d'enfoiré égoïste demanderait au type qu'il aime de rester avec lui au lieu de retourner à la vie de rêve qui l'attend ? Tu le suivais comme un p'tit toutou, et lui c'est le gamin qui te jette des pierres en chialant pour que tu retournes avec ta famille dans la forêt, yo. C'est le Tsukasa de ta Tsukushi.  
- Oh non, Dave, non, pas ce vieux drama ! J'ai eu ma dose après trois ans coincé avec Jade !  
- Tu ferais mieux de te préparer à en entendre parler, je sais que Karkles a les dvd. Et la version troll fait, genre, quinze putains de saisons. »

John esquissa un sourire malgré lui.

« Mais… t'as raison. Je crois que… J'avais juste peur.  
- Mec, j'ai toujours raison.  
- Héhé, ouais. »

Le blond hocha la tête, l'air satisfait, et durant presque une minute personne ne prononça un mot. Jusqu'à ce que John craque, deux gouttes tombant de ses joues.

« J'veux pas vous quitter, les gars.  
- Mais tu peux pas le laisser.  
- … Non. Non, j'peux pas.  
- Alors ta décision est prise. »

John hocha la tête, souriant de plus belle malgré ses larmes.

« Ça va me manquer de plus entendre tes rimes. Même si elles sont nazes.  
- Ironiquement nazes.  
- Ouais. »

Le blond sourit et frappa doucement l'épaule du plus jeune, qui répondit par un petit rire. Puis John se tourna vers Jade et Rose.

« Ne dis rien, ordonna cette dernière. C'est ta décision, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour avoir choisi de suivre ton cœur.  
- Je sais.  
- Et sèche donc ces larmes, je t'en prie. Je commence à en avoir assez des séparations tristes. »

Le garçon rit à ces mots, essuyant ses larmes. Rose hocha la tête, souriant tendrement. John regarda ensuite sa sœur ectobiologique, cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais Jade ne lui en laissa pas le temps, se précipitant dans ses bras.

« John… John ! Tu vas tellement me manquer !  
- Toi aussi, Jade.  
- T'es comme un frère pour moi, t'es au courant ? Un imbécile de petit frère ! T'as plutôt intérêt à bien prendre soin de toi !  
- Tout ira bien, t'en fais pas pour moi !  
- Bien sûr que je m'en fais pour toi ! Et tu peux dire à l'autre grincheux que s'il te fait souffrir, autre univers ou pas, je viendrai lui botter l'arrière-train !  
- Je lui dirai. »

Elle le serra fort, pas prête de le lâcher de sitôt.

« Jade… Faut que j'y aille, maintenant.  
- Je sais, crétin ! Juste… Laisse-moi quelques secondes… »

Le garçon soupira, sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il caressa doucement les longs cheveux de la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle recule, essuyant ses dernières larmes du rebord de sa manche.

« Fais gaffe à toi, ok ?  
- Promis. »

John recula de quelques pas, observant pour la dernière fois ses trois meilleurs amis.

« Bon, hm… J'imagine que je vais y aller.  
- Va. Pas la peine de le faire attendre davantage.  
- Passe le bonjour à Karkat pour nous, d'accord ?  
- Oui, je le ferai. »

Un grand sourire ; des mains levées pour lui dire au revoir.

« À plus ! »

Et John s'en alla, disparaissant sur la plateforme de téléportation qui l'emmènerait de l'autre côté du vaisseau. Il s'en fut sans se retourner, parce que Rose lui avait demandé de ne pas pleurer, alors il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ses larmes.

Il ne vit pas Jade tomber à genoux, incapable de se retenir davantage, fondant en larmes le visage dans ses mains.

Il ne vit pas Rose s'agenouiller pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui glissant des paroles réconfortantes qu'elle prononçait pour elle-même autant que pour la jeune fille.

Il ne vit pas Dave passer une main discrète derrière ses lunettes de soleil pour essuyer ses yeux.

Il se contenta de courir.

...

...

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il courut, courut, et courut encore. De toutes ses forces, à en perdre son souffle, à en avoir les jambes douloureuses. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, courant plus vite qu'il ait jamais couru, même si ce n'était jamais assez rapide. Oh, comme il regrettait ses pouvoirs de God Tier, en cet instant !

Oui, John courait. Il courait à s'en tuer les poumons – assez ironique pour un Héritier du Souffle – sans jamais s'arrêter. Il courait vers lui.

Parce qu'il l'attendait.

...

EB: est-ce que je vais te manquer ?  
CG: BIEN SÛR QUE TU VAS ME MANQUER, CRÉTIN ! !

EB: euh, je  
EB: voulais juste te parler une dernière fois ?  
CG: NE DIS PAS QUE C'EST LA DERNIÈRE FOIS !

EB: tu penses quoi de moi ?  
CG: TU COMPTES PLUS QUE N'IMPORTE QUI POUR MOI, ABRUTI !

CG: T'EN VA PAS, JOHN !

CG: ME LAISSE PAS TOUT SEUL, PUTAIN !

CG: T'EN VA PAS ! ! !

...

John enjamba la dernière ligne temporelle, sautant à travers l'espace, pas bien sûr de savoir où ses pas le menaient mais certain d'une chose : il allait vers lui. Ses yeux le piquaient, à cause du vent peut-être, ou bien à cause des larmes, il n'en avait que faire à présent. Il courait, et il riait. Il riait parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il allait le retrouver et, cette fois c'était sûr, il ne le lâcherait plus. Plus jamais. Et Karkat pourra bien dire ce qu'il voudra !

Il ne retournait pas dans sa planète mais, en un sens, il avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui.

...

John s'arrêta enfin ; en face de lui, un bâtiment à la structure étrange. Un parmi beaucoup d'autres, tous alignés, tous identiques. Mais John reconnaîtrait celui en face de lui entre mille. Il y avait passé ses journées, ses nuits. Bon, ce n'était pas dans cette maison – ruche ? nid ? – exactement, mais la copie créée par les si nombreuses bulles de rêve qu'il avait visitées en compagnie de Karkat était assez semblable.

Mais peu importait tout ça.

Il poussa la porte sans frapper, toujours à bout de souffle mais trop impatient pour faire une pause. Grimpa les escaliers deux par deux, courut jusqu'à la porte qu'il manqua d'arracher tant il l'ouvrit fort, et—

Et Karkat était là, assis par terre, dos contre son récupéracocon, genoux contre la poitrine. Il leva la tête brusquement, cheveux en pagaille, traces rouges sur ses joues. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, trop choqué ; probablement pas sûr que tout ça n'était pas juste un rêve de plus.

John ne lui aurait pas laissé le temps de parler de toute façon, inspirant de toutes ses forces pour crier une seule phrase qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps de dire.

« Je t'aime ! »

Karkat ne bougea pas, figé sur place. John prit quelques inspirations de plus, reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient, et il avait envie d'exploser de rire là, comme ça, tant il était heureux.

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, haine, pitié, je m'en fous. Je sais juste que je t'aime, et j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser là. Alors pas la peine d'essayer de te débarrasser de moi ! »

John sourit de plus belle.

Il allait hurler. C'était certain. Il allait hurler, et John ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire.

« Bordel de merde, Egbert, à quoi ça servait que je te dise de dégager ?! Je prends sur moi et toi tu débarques comme ça, comme une putain de fleur, et… Arrête de sourire, connard !  
- Tu m'as manqué, Karkat !  
- Un putain d'univers, John ! T'es en train de laisser un putain d'univers derrière !  
- Ouaip.  
- Et je te rappelle qu'il y a pas d'humains sur Alternia ! C'est juste rempli de trolls et ça grouille de lusus sauvages partout !  
- Je sais.  
- Tu peux pas sortir le jour non plus à cause des morts-vivants.  
- Oui, tu m'as dit.  
- John, serais-tu complètement stupide ?  
- C'est possible, oui. »

Le troll fixa l'humain, partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'affliction. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, bien qu'aucun des deux ne prit le temps de compter combien de secondes ils restèrent plongés dans le regard de l'autre, l'un cherchant des réponses, l'autre tentant d'y noyer ses doutes.

« John, t'es qu'un putain de débile ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies… Que t'aies… Merde, John !  
- Héhé. »

L'instant d'après, Karkat s'était levé et avait couru dans les bras de John – et peu importe à quel point il devait avoir l'air désespéré ou ridicule.

« Tu réalises au moins comme c'était dur de te dire que je te détestais ?  
- Ouais. Désolé.  
- T'excuse pas, connard ! »

Les mains du troll se resserrèrent dans le dos de John, sa tête enfouie dans son cou. John lui rendit son étreinte, glissant son nez dans ses cheveux noirs.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ?  
- Hm, bonne question. J'imagine qu'il faudrait que je me trouve un lit ? Pas question de dormir dans ton machin baveux, bluh.  
- Donc… T'as l'intention de rester ici ?  
- Bien sûr ! Hé, t'as pas écouté ? J't'ai dit que je te lâcherai plus. Et puis, l'espace qui reliait nos deux univers a dû se refermer à l'heure qu'il est. T'es coincé avec moi maintenant, va falloir t'y faire !  
- Tss. Tu parles d'un fardeau.  
- Tu te plains mais c'est toi qui me tiens, là.  
- La ferme. »

Tout en disant ça, Karkat s'agrippa un peu plus à lui, et John serait bien parti en fou-rire s'il n'avait pas eu envie de profiter un peu plus longtemps de cette étreinte.

Le troll murmura quelque chose d'autre, trop bas pour que John entende. Ça aurait très bien pu être un « merci » ou un « je t'aime », ou bien simplement un « tu m'étouffes, enfoiré ». Mais John s'en fichait. Il n'était pas pressé ; ils avaient tout le temps à présent.

Ils étaient chez eux.

Et ils étaient ensemble.


End file.
